Perfectly Broken
by shadowN15
Summary: Clary a beautiful talented girl who always looked happy from outside but broken from within, the story about how fate decides to bring the one person she thought she'd never see again beside on Magazine covers and on TV. Read as she struggles with heart-break, Anger and Love. Read as she finally mends her perfectly broken soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I went MIA for a while but i'm back for a short while. I will update my other stories by sunday. Review. favorite and follow...3**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Okay lets take it from the top, A One..A Two..A One...Two...Three," Clary says to her friends/ bandmates and begins to sing ….

"Here is my story, I got my type  
Tattoos and skinny jeans, black boots and piercings  
A public enemy

Not Cinderella, still got my shoes  
I like the animal, the supernatural  
Maybe I'm crazy but

If you were Dracula  
Are you ready to take that bite?  
Hot and hazardous  
Like playing with dynamite

Yeah, I want Dracula  
Forever be young and wild  
Dark and dangerous  
Yeah, I love, I love the tragically beautiful"

"Clary!" Dorothea Clary's adopted mom yells, disrupting the band practice causing a series of groans and that's when it struck Clary "Oh shit! Coming Dot! Practice is over we will meet tomorrow," Clary says hurriedly

"Clary the performance is in three days and we have to sing five songs and we practiced, how many again? That's right – None," Kyle the drummer and Jorden's brother says sarcastically

"I'm Sorry guys I promised Dot that I would watch the store for her today, We will meet tomorrow at noon, Bye" Clary packs her bag and runs to Dot.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Listen Clary! There is a special order someone will come to pick up, its for Amelia,"Dot says handing Clary a Red gift bag with a pendant that was custom made, it was rose gold and had 'AG' embossed on it.

"Sure, Go! I will manage everything here," Clary reassures Dot and hugs her

" I love you! Clary...I'll be late so don't wait up." Dot tells Clary and gets in the Cab. Clary watches as the cab leave and walks inside and sit behind the counter of the custom, jewelry store called 'Birthstones' which Clary's adopted Mom owned. The store was fairly small but was well known in New York for its remarkable designs and variety of Jewelry.

Clary started reading the book IT by Stephen King, she was so engrossed in the story that she didn't realize there was a customer standing in front of her until he cleared his throat and startled the poor girl. Clary looked up from the book and gasped at who she saw, the person looked so much like her dead father that she had to pinch herself to realize it was real. The boy in front was indeed who she thought he was, her brother Jonathan Morgernstern or rather Garroway now.

"uh-uh- sorry! M-May I help you?" Clary asks dumbfounded

"You know just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm dangerous, cause your expression was like you just saw a ghost." Jonathan says smirking but something in his eyes showed recognition, Clary could only hope it were true , that he had recognized her.

"No I-I just...you look like someone I knew, someone really close to me," Clary answered and whispered the last part but Jonathan heard it nevertheless.

"Yeah! You know you look a lot like my Mom," Jonathan says

Clary flinched when Jonathan said 'mom'.

"Oh! So uh May I help you?" Clary said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I'm here to pick a gift for Amelia- My younger sister." Johnathan Said and showed the receipt for the order.

"oh right! The special order," Clary says handing the bag to Jonathan, Clary's heart broke when Jonathan said younger sister, here he was collecting a present for his younger sister not recognizing his own twin.

"So, I know you must know all about me since I'm famous and all, I'm Jonathan Garroway but you can call me Jon, that's what my friends call me and the people I actually like," Jon says putting his hand forward for Clary to shake.

Clary smiled and said "I'm Clarissa Morgernstern, but you can call me Clary, Cause everybody does," except My Real Mother if she was not calling worthless or unloved, Clary thought harshly

"Clary? I don't know why but I always loved that name...I even had an imaginary friend..well sister named Clary, when I was young ,"Jon says causing Clary to smile.

"Wow! Imaginary sister..How long did that last?" Clary asked instead of yelling at Jon saying 'I am your so called 'imaginary sister' in fact I'm your twin sister.

"Till I was 5 years, I remember when she 'disappeared' I cried asking my mom here she was and mom was like "Honey! Clary was just in your mind, she was your imaginary friend and because you have become a big boy, she disappeared," I mean that was so realistic.. I thought she was real and cried for several months." Jon says "You know you kind of remind me of her," Jon continued

"Oh!...don't you have to be somewhere " Clary said

"Uh..yeah I do have to but I'd rather talk to you...Unless you want me to leave?" Jon replied

"No! I thought you would have had to go cause it's your sister's birthday today!" Clary said

"Yeah...but I don't know...I know its wrong for me to say this but I would rather spend time somewhere else than go to the party, Somehow I could never really connect with Amelia... even if she is my half- sister...wait How did you know it's her birthday today? ," Jon asks suspicious

Clary panicked for a second and simply answered " the gift," she said.

"Do you want to sit?" Clary asked again changing the subject. Jon smiles and nods but thought it was rather strange how clary always manages to changes the subject, to which he caught on to easily because this was the exact same reaction he got when he asked his mom where Clary was? When he was 5. He decided to get to know more about her.

Clary offers him a chair and returns behind the counter and sits.

"So, Do you have any siblings?" Jon asks Clary to which she replied " Yeah I do.. or did" at that she smiles "He was my twin brother," she says and smiles, looking at him, hoping he realized she was talking about him

"Oh...Cool! Who was elder?" he asked

"He was," she answered "but by only 5 minutes." she say and laughs. Clary found it really weird talking about Jon in third person.

"Do you work here often?" He asks hoping to visit again soon, it was weird, Jon thought at how easily he was able to connect to this short red head who reminded him of his mom and his ''Imaginary sister''.

"No! I just watch the store for my adopted mom," Clary answered easily but wondered where her filter was, why couldn't she just say mom... Oh god! She thought now this could lead to more questions and then possibly he would realize the truth...Would that be such a bad thing? She asked herself but before she could come up with an answer Jon says "Adopted Mom?," 'there it is' Clary thought to herself.

"Yeah! My Mother left my Dad and I when I was young and then after a few years my Dad passed away. After years of being in the system, Dot adopted me," she said blinking away the tears that threatened to fall down.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry," Jon says trying to calm Clary who looked like any second she would burst into tears.

"No, its fine... its just ...its been years since I spoke about my Dad," Clary says and puts on a fake smile.

"You don't have to answer this but what about you brother?...before you kept on saying 'was' instead of is and when you talked about you mom leaving you said Dad and I instead of saying my Dad, brother and I ," he asked

"You picked up on that?" Clary asked surprised

"Well?" Jon said hoping she would answer " Yeah... My mother left with my brother," Clary said unknowingly touching her locket that she always wore, there was a picture of Jon and her dad inside it and whenever she thought about them she would touch it.

"How old were you?" Jon questioned and Clary answered knowing he was trying to put the pieces together, She decided then that Jon had to know the truth " When I was 5 years old," Clary said and saw Jon's eyes grew wide, but before he could say anything else his phone rang, it was his best friend Jace and the lead singer in their band. Jon answered and was yelled at because he was not at the party and Jace was surrounded in pink balloons and 7 year-old running and screaming and Jon was nowhere to be found. Jon laughed at the panicked tone in Jace's voice, he said that he would be there in 15 minutes and hung up

"That was my friend...I've got to go, but we should meet up give me your mobile number ," Jon says

"Sure!" Clary tells him and gives her number.

"Bye Clary! I really look forward to meeting you again," Jon tells Clary and leaves

"Bye Jon! I missed you!" Clary responded albeit, Jon had already left.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jace was surely going to kill Jon this time. He had agreed to come to Jon's sister Amelia's birthday party, if Jon was also present and here he was, with Jon nowhere to be found. It had been past 20 minutes since their phone call, So much for 'I will be there in 15 minutes' Jace thought to himself.

"Hey!" Jon said, alerting Jace of his presence. "Alas! Finally Jonathan Garroway has blessed us with his presence," Jace sarcastically said to which Jon rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his friend.

"Sorry! I went to collect Milly's gift," Jon said and walked toward his mother Jocelyn.

"Where were you?" Jocelyn asked her Son

"I went to collect the gift, Mom, like you asked me to do," Jon answered.

"but you left almost an hour and a half ago, I specifically told Dorothea to keep the gift ready, So what took so long?" She asked again.

"I was talking to a friend and lost track of time." Jon simply answered and was just about to leave when he asked " Mom? I know this is not the time but I really want to know, so please just tell me the truth okay? What is my father's...biological father's name?" Jocelyn froze " what? Honey why...where did this ...um..uh question come from? You know your father is Luke biological or not."

"Mom! Please I just...I really want to know who he is. I- I just..this question has always been there and I know you dont like to talk about him because he walked out on us but... I just..i just want to know okay?"

"Fine! His name was Valentine," jocelyn replied

"Valentine what," Jon asked " Mom! I want the full name," Jon tells Jocelyn

""I gave you his first name ...that's all you need to know," Jocelyn replies rudely and walks away. Jon looks at his mother thinking about her reaction, he knew what to do in order to get the answers he was looking for. There was no way that there was no connection between Clary's family and his. She reminded of his mom although a really young version, the weird reactions of his mom and Clary's.

'Looks like I know what I'm going to do tomorrow' Jon thought to himself.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Clary sat behind the counter and thought about the day when lost her brother and bestfriend...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ **Daddy?" Clary asked her father " What clare-bear?" her father replied while driving back home from grocery store. " Can Johnny and I watch air buddies? Please please please" clary pleaded and made a puppy dog face to add effect to try and convince her father, to which he simply laughed and nodded his head saying yes.**_

 _ **Valentine smiled thinking how adorable both his children were, he could never say no to his children especially Clary.**_

 _ **Valentine parked the car in the garrage and took the shopping bags, clary holding a small bag walking behind him. Valentine rang the doorbell but no one answered he rang the doorbell again but no on answered again, Valentine put the grocery bags on the ground and took the spare key under the flowerpot and opened the door calling out to Jocelyn and Jon but no answer came. Valentine rushed kept the grocery bags on the kitche counter and walked to his room to see an empty room an saw that jocelyns side of the closet was empty. "DADDY!" Clary yelled, Valentine ran and saw Clary in her and Jons bedroom to see Jon's side of the closet empty too. "Daddy where's mommy and Jon?" Clary asked her father. " I don't know honey, maybe they went for a walk. Why don't you go put the movie on while I call your mommy okay!" Clary smiled nd ran to the TV room to put the disk in the dvd player while valentine called Jocelyn's cell phone but it was switched-off. Valentine searched his room to see if there was any clue as to where Jocelyn and Jon was. He searched her closet and saw an envelope, when he opened it his heart sank..it was Divorce papers and a letter stating that Jocelyn as unhappy with him and was taking Jon. If he tried to take custody of him she would take custody of both the kids.**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Clary remembered how she went to her father's room and saw hin cry. It was heart-breaking but what ever happened she loved her father more than anything in the world.

"DING" Clary's phone alerted her that she received a message. She opened it and saw it was a message from Jon asking her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow, to which she replied that she was jampacked till friday so they decided to meet up on saturday for lunch. Clary knew that Jon was going to ask her questions about their father and to which she would answer. She was done with the threats her mother sent her and done with hiding the truth from her twin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yo! dude what was that about?" Jace asks his friend as he looks deep in thought "Huh? Oh..uh yeah...it was nothing," Jon tells Jace but Jace looks at him giving 'really! Cause you are not fine look, don't lie to me' look "urg! Fine, I met this girl today whe I went to pick milly's gift and.."

"Was she hot?" Jace interupts him

"what? no.. I mean yes... I mean...urg just listen if you want to know what's wrong.' Jon burst out and Jace replies saying "Yesh..looks like someone's on their period, anyways continue," Jon rolls his eyes and tells Jace " that girl reminded me of my Mom and my Imaginery friend which I told you about remember?" Jon asks Jace wanted to laugh but looking at Jon's serious face he composed himself and replied " yeah, Clary...uh yeah I do,"

"That girl's name was Clary too annd she had a twin brother, she lives with her adopted mother because her father passed away and her mom walked out on her father and her when she was five with her twin brother, exactly the same time my so called 'imaginery friend' dissappered and when I asked when I asked mom about mmy biological father's name she looked almost panicked and refused to tell me his name...well at least the surname." Jace processed the information and found it kinda weird but it could all be coincedences right? " uh...that's relly weird, do you have her mobile number or something? Ask her to meet you tomorrow and we will get the answers from her." Jace told him and he nodded his head and messaged Clary if they could meet up tomorrow but she replied telling him she was jam packed till friday to which the decided to meet-up for lunch on saturday.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clary decided to close the store since there was no customers, when her phone rang to an Unknown number

"Hello?" Clary answered

"Hello! Is this Clary Fray?" a female voice asked

"Uh- yeahb this is she, May I know who this is?" Clary replied

"Oh sorry dear! My name is Celine Herondale, I wanted to talk to you about you performing for a function on 2nd of november, you see it is my husband and my 20th anniversary and we heard about your band called the mortal instruments, a lot of people have suggested your band," Celine said

"sure! Could we meet tomorrow at around 4:00 pm tomorrow?" Clary asked

"Yes sure! Thank you so much," Celine replied

"Anytime Mrs. Herondale, see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye dear!" celine replied and hung-up.

Clary sighed tomorrow is going to be one really hectic day, her band has to practice 5 songs for the halloween party and if they are good enough the could get a record deal and now they have to perforn for an anniversary party, she could not turn it down because they had to keep a good name and slowly get popular not that they weren't but still. Clary closed the shop and went home after the really emotional day she had.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Clary said we could meet-up on saturday for lunch, so do you want to come too?" Jon asked Jace, Jace could make out that Jon was really nervous about this meeting "Dude! I would have come whether you'd like it or not, plus I want to see this Clary," Jace replied putting a cocky grin at the last part.

"Oh and Friday we are going to a Halloween party so dress scary" Jace said walking toward the kitchen to get cake, Jon looked around and spotted his mother talking to Maryse and laughing, Jo stared at her thinking about why? Or what caused his mother to snap at him for asking a simple question. On saturday he would finally or hopefully get the answers he was looking for.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **So? How is it ? review, favorite and follow.**

 **The song mentioned in the start is Dracula by Bea miller...**

 **I do not own The Mortal Instruments..cassie Clare does..**

 **Love ya guys33**

 **~ShadowN15~**


	2. Chapter 2-- the truth

**Hey! Here is chapter2 of perfectly broken. Hope you guys like it.. please review because it took me days to write this….:-) :-) (edited)**

 **Chapter 2**

Jonathan had just finished his shower up was headed to the kitchen when he heard his mother talk about him. He knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop but, come on when you hear someone mention your name you just got to listen to what they are saying.

"Luke what am I going to do if Jonathan finds out, I mean it could cause a lot of problems and I might lose him to that bitch." Jocelyn told Luke , worry written all over her face. Luke got up and hugged his wife, rubbing her back trying to soothe her " honey, don't worry, maybe he met his friend and that friend might have spoken about his father and it maybe got Jon to think about Valentine…. It's natural for this to happen," Luke looked at his wife while holding her shoulders. " what if he met her?" Jonathan's ears perked up at the mention of her thinking who could his mother be talking about? What it Clary? " it could happen…. I mean last time I checked she lived somewhere in New York…..I need to find out where," Jocelyn told her husband " Jocelyn you need to stop worrying….you're getting paranoid New York is a huge city the odds of Jon meeting her is slim, and besides what can you do if you found out where she lives?" Luke asked her. " I -I can go meet her and tell her to leave or I'll think of something to ensure Jon doesn't meet cl…" Jocelyn was going to say when she heard Jon's phone ring.

Jon looked at his phone wanting to kill the person who interrupted his parents conversation but decide to play it cool and act as if he was just walking into the kitchen. Jon answered his phone and walked into the kitchen. " hey babe!" Jon greeted his girlfriend Isabelle on the phone and smiled at his parents mouthing 'good morning' which his parents replied the same. He grabbed a bowl and was listening to his girlfriend talk about today's plans . Isabelle told him to meet her and the band at a restaurant Takis, so they could discuss about some new ideas they had, to which Jon replied he would see them there. " love you" Jon said before ending the call and looked at his parents.

" So…um I'm going out to meet a friend and I'll be back only by 6:00 after the band meeting," Jon told his parents. When Jon mentioned friend Jocelyn's face fell and she replied "which friend?".

"Umm…a friend I knew," Jon replied

"What's this friend's name?" she asked her son. "okay! mom seriously why are you acting so weird?" Jon answered irritated by the fact that Jocelyn was not giving him the answers he wanted. Jon's outburst shocked Jocelyn , "honey! I just worry about you. Jon I just wanted to know who your friend is," she replied.

" Tell me my fathers name and I will tell you my friends," Jon replied back.

Luke watched as his step son for the first time in his entire life fought with his mother. Luke knew that Jocelyn was wrong in keeping Clary and Jon away from each other, but he did not care a damn about it because all he wanted was Jocelyn and he was willing to anything to ensure she was his.

" Why do you want to know that horrible man's name? Huh... He was an abusive man who didn't love anybody but himself," Jocelyn yelled at Jon .

"I want to know because I just want to know who my biological dad is, everyone knows about their fathers. I know that Luke is my father and the only father I know and will always love, but I just need to know something about my dad. I'm only asking for his name and don't worry of you think I'm gong to look for him or something because I will not…..so please just tell e his name," Jocelyn stared at her son and asked her son " what brought this question to your mind? You never asked me this before …so why now?"

Jon thought for an answer and replied " I met a childhood friend of mine yesterday and…a… he told me how he found his father…who walked out on his mother when she was pregnant with him and it got me thinking about my father…I don't even know his name…Claude knew his father'sname and he didn't even see him once and I who knew his own father for 4 years, does not even know his father's name."

" Fine, but promise me you will not go in search for him…he is a very dangerous man…okay?" Jocelyn asked her son and he nodded his head. " his name was Valentine Morgenstern, couldn't believe it. He thought about Clary

( _ **mini**_ _**falshback**_ ) " _I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary, Cause everybody does,"_ Morgenstern , Jon got his answer " Thanks Mom!" Jon smiled and grabbed his car keys. He got into his car and decided to go meet Clary, so he drove towards her step mom's shop.

Jon was excited to see his sister…his twin sister.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clary! Clary!" dot was shaking Clary trying to wake her up

"urg…5 more minutes Dot," Clary replied while putting the pillow over her head. " Clary sweetie you need to wake up, Maia called and told me that the gang is coming, so I'm waking you up otherwise…. I can wait for them to do the honors….your choice," as soon as Dot explained about the gang coming Clary paled " I'm up… I'm up," Clary jumped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom. Dot laughed at Clary's antics and went to make breakfast for everybody. Dot had just finished making the pancake batter when…

"Ring" the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of everyone. Dot ran to open the door and was greeted with hugs from Clary's friends and band mates. " Hey Dot! You look lovely this morning," Simon greeted her and hugged her. Simon was Clary's best friend since the age of 5. Dot smiled at Simon and tells everyone that Clary is in the shower and to all settle in while she makes breakfast.

The gang all went into the living room and turned the TV on looking for something to watch while they waited for Clary to come. After about 5 minutes Clary appeared and sat on the couch between Kyle and Simon. " Hey guys! So first I want to tell you about a call I got yesterday. A woman named Celine called and asked me if we could perform for her and her husband's wedding anniversary that is on the 2nd of November and today I have a meeting with her at 4, so does anyone wants to come with me?" Clary asked.

" I'll come cause I have nothing better to do since Jorden her is busy today," Maia replied. " Hey! It's not my fault that Dad decided that today would be the perfect time to go meet our relatives." Jorden replied. " so we have to leave at 3pm today, so let's start practice early," Kyle said.

"Sure, but after breakfast," as soon as Clary said that her stomach grumbled and everyone laughed. They all went to the kitchen and sat at the table when Dot started serving the pancakes to everyone. "eat up" she said and everyone eat the pancakes like there was no tomorrow. " Dot! Please think about opening up a diner because these pancakes were heavenly , and if you do, I will be expecting free breakfast." Simon said while rubbing his belly. " Sure Simon, but only if you give me the capital to start my diner," Dot replied. "Clary what time will you be home today?" Dot asked

" I don't know…maybe around 6: 00 pm," Clary replied

" Okay, be careful and call me if there is anything, now I will see you all later. I have to go to the shop," Dot told everyone and kissed Clary's head and left to the shop.

After 10 minutes Clary and the band left to Simon's Uncle's garage where they usually practiced, unless there were situations where Clary had to stay home to look after the shop ….where they would practice in her house.

 _At the garage…._

"So what all songs are we singing?" Maia asked " we only decided two…what about the rest of three songs?"

" Dracula is one, enemy fire is the second one, any suggestions…..it has to be up beat and fun." Clary said rubbing her forehead.

" What about bad at love?" Simon suggested.

" no, too slow," Clary replied

" What about New," Jorden suggested.

" Yes, how could I forget about that ," Clary replied

" Okay! so three down…..two more to go" Kyle said.

" I'm in love with a monster," Clary said

"Perfect" everyone yelled out

"how about touch?" Simon suggested

" yeah, that could work." Maia said

" Finally! " Kyle said

"Okay let's start practice," Clary said And everyone started arranging the equipment and started their band practice.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon parked his car across the shop and ran inside but instead of seeing the bright red haired girl he was greeted by a mid thirties old woman.

" Hi, how may I help you? The woman asked

" uh… hi ….um….I came here in search of somebody…. Her name is Clary" Jon asked

" I'm Clary's mother Dorothy but you can call me dot," dot replied

" I'm Jonathan garroway….sorry …uh Jonathan Morgenstern her…" before Jon could complete dot replied saying " her brother… twin brother infact isn't it ?"

" Yeah, is she here?" Jon asked dot

" Sorry Jonathan but Clary left for band practice," dot replied " if you don't mind me asking , did you mother finally tell you about Clary? Dot continued

" no, she did not… I met Clary here yesterday and she looked so much like my mom and we spoke for a few minutes and there were similarities between her situation that kinda matched mine , so …" Jon told her " what I don't understand is that if Clary knew about me then why didn't she just tell me about it? Why did she not come looking for me? " Jon asked dot. Dot went to the front of her shop and put the closed sigh and pulled a chair for Jonathan to sit and one for herself and continued…

" she did come look for you and your mother, infact she ran away from her foster home in search for her mother and brother when she was 14 years old, a year before I met her…. She did find her…your mother but something happened when Clary spoke to her …. Clary apparently changed she went into depression….. I met her and decided to foster her and later adopt her….I heard her story and…... Jonathan she went through a lot and even now has to take anti-depressants…. I really don't want Clary to go through that again and if does I don't think she would be lucky this time." Dot explained to Jonathan.

" what do you mean by ' lucky this time'," Jonathan asked

" When I met Clary she was in a deep depression , she would not eat.. or talk she would just do her thing and keep quiet….. one day when she came back from school she was crying and locked herself in her room. I tried to talk to her….to get her out of the room…..she came out and I tried to get her to talk to me but she refused…..she smiled at me and told me it was just the time of her month and she was emotional…she thanked me for looking after her and told me she loved me …... I hugged her back and told her I had to go to shop but after that we would watch some movies and eat junk food….. I left for the shop, when I remembered that I had forgotten some documents that I had to post that day…. It was Clary's adoption papers. I opened the door and found Clary unconscious in the kitchen.," Dot told Jon, her eyes filled with tears " she sliced her wrists…..the amount of blood that she lost… she should have been dead but by god's Grace I found a faint pulse and rushed her to the hospital. She was lucky to have survived Jonathan… I remember when she woke up she burst into tears and told me everything that happened….. she was a 15 year old girl…. She went through hell… I tried to contact your mother but I could never get through. " Dot explained.

Jonathan's eyes filled with tears, he wiped his eyes, got up and cleared his throat saying " I have to go, Thank you Dorothy for looking after her and I promise I will ensure she go through that ever again," Jonathan shook her hand and left.

As soon as he sat in his car he burst into tears….. he had to find out what exactly happened when Clary came back in search for them. Jonathan knew one thing that his mother was not as innocent as she seemed. Jonathan drove to Takis after he composed himself, for his band meeting.

"I'm in love with a monster  
Are you in love with a monster?  
I'll never find another monster  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
I'm in love with a monster

Hit me, hit me, hit me  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" Clary finished singing the song and bowed.

"That was awesome….. we are gonna rock," Kyle yelled out.

" Yeah that was great now that we are done with practice, we gotta leave now Kyle, mom and dad are going to kill us if we don't reach home in time," Jorden said while packing his equipment and kissed his girlfriend goodbye and Kyle and him left.

" so, Maia let's leave because we have to meet Celine at Takis and I'm hungry, let's go," Clary said while hugging Simon.

"so, does this Celine person have a surname?" Maia asked clary.

"yeah, Herondale I think," Clary replied.

" wait ,hold up… Herondale?,"

" Yeah,"

" OMG, she is Jace Herondale's mother," Maia yelled excited.

" Yeah yeah, and dot is Selena Gomez, why would Jace's mother want us to sing for her anniversary instead of her son who is a professional singer, I mean come on Maia don't be ridiculous," Clary replied.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

" Hey babe!" Jon greeted his girlfriend Isabelle and kissed her taking a seat next to her. " Where's Jace and the guys?" Jon asked

" Hey! So, Jace will be here in a few minutes, Alec and the rest will be here in 2 minutes, so, where were you today? I went to your house to wish your sister a happy birthday since I couldn't come yesterday and your mom told you went to see your friend? " Isabelle asked.

" uh… yeah I went to meet a school friend," Jon replied

" oh, who?" Isabelle asked raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow

"You don't know her," Jon replied

" Jon we went to school together, tell me her name," Isabelle asked

" Isabelle," Jon stared at Isabelle for a few seconds and gave in " okay….. I went to meet someone to find out about my dad," Jon explained

" your dad? Why could you not have asked Luke?...oh your real dad,"

"Yeah, I found out that I have a twin sister and I met her yesterday so I went to look for her and that's where I went, please don't tell my mom or Luke or anybody," Jonathan pleaded. Jon heard the café/restaurant'sdoor open and saw Alec, Sebastian, William enter and he raised his hand to signal them. " Hey guys! So what's up?" Sebastian asked

" Nothing, you guys want to order something?," Jon asked

" Nah! Let's wait for Jace to come and then we will order," replied Alec But William said " waiting for my dumbass cousin could take ages so let's order something cause I'm starving," Will ordered and so did everyone else and were talking about random things when Jace finally graced everyone with his presence but his mom was there too. Celine went to another booth after saying hello to the band.

" Finally, the great Jace Herondale decided to show up," William said once Celine was out of earshot and the others snickered.

" Sorry, my mom has a meeting here for my parents anniversary party and all, so, before we start, let me order something," Jace said and ordered coconut pancakes.

The band heard the door open and Jon saw a flash of red, when he looked up he saw it was Clary and some girl, Jonathan eyes widened as he stared at her, watching her go and sit in front of Celine.

" Jon? You okay? You look like you saw a ghost," Jace asked Jon when he saw Jon's eyes widen.

" Jace…. It's her," Jon said

" huh? Dude who her?" Jace asked

" Clary….. she's here…talking to your mom," Jon replied Jace's eyes widened

" clary…as in your imaginary friend Clary?" Jace asked and everyone looked confused at what they were talking about.

" yes, and btw she is my twin sister ….. I found out today morning," Jon said forgetting about the rest of the guys. Jon say Clary, the other girl and Celine laugh.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

" what do you mean twin sister?" Alec asked

" Dude twin or not she's hot," said William, Jon glared at will and was about to say something when he was interrupted by will.

" Okay! You have a twin…. Where was your twin all these years and how come none of us knew about this?," asked Alec.

Jonathan explained everything to them, about him meeting Clary, about his mother, about what dot said.

Jonathan made them all swear that they would not speak a word about this to anyone, especially his parents.

" Jace, what did you mean by, when you said that your mother was meeting someone for your parents anniversary?" Jon asked

"Oh! Mom said that she wanted to meet with the musicians for the party, maybe Clary is coordinating the musicians, I don't know," Jace answered

" maybe she is performing for your parents anniversary? That would be so cool… I mean Jon is a musician and so is his twin, oh…. This is so exciting," Isabelle squealed

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Clary walked in Takis and saw Celine.

" Hi! Are you Celine ?". Clary asked the woman.

" Yes,…." Celine saw Clary and did a double take, the resemblance of Clary and her good friend Jocelyn was uncanny. Clary looked a younger version of Jocelyn.

" Hi! I'm Clary fray and this is Maia my friend and band mate, so, what can we do for you Celine?" Clary asked

Once Celine composed herself from the initial shock she spoke " Hi! Yes….as you know it's my husband and my wedding anniversary on the 2nd, I made a list of songs examples so that but, you could decide what songs to sing, the performance is only for an hour and we will pay and we will provide any materials or equipment required, a friend of mine suggested your band and I googled a few performances of your band and it was really good , are you willing to do it? Stephen, my husband really loves good music and a good singer….from what I have seen you are an amazing singer, You can also sing some original songs too, if you like." Celine explained.

" Yes, we would love too," Maia answered.

"So, is there anything specific you would like us to perform?" Clary asked

" No…just some really romantic numbers.….. Oh! Is it possible for you to sing I will always love you by Whitney Houston? It's the song that played when he first asked me to marry him, and maybe it may save me from gifting him something, every year he always manages to get me something beautiful and meaningful but I always fail to do the same, even though he tells me he doesn't want a gift because all he wants is me, which by the way I don't mind at all," Celine said with a love-struck grin

" That is so romantic! How I wish my boyfriend was half as romantic as your husband, the most romantic thing he ever did was apologize for forgetting to pick me up for a date by getting me a stuffed bear ," Maia said and Celine and Clary laughed.

"Oh… don't worry dear, Stephen was just like your boyfriend, just wait a few years, eventually he will get a romantic side." Celine answered

" Celine, do you know what gift you're giving your husband?" Clary asked

" no dear, I haven't figured out what to give,"

" I might have an idea, how about you gift him a song?" Clary suggested

" that's a wonderful idea darling, but I can't write a song, plus we hardly have any days to do it… I mean write the lyrics and compose the music," Celine said

" I can write the song right now and I have composed music which don't have the lyrics yet, once I finish the lyrics I will just have to tune it to the music and it will hardly take an hour," Clary stated

" Yeah! Clary writes lyrics so fast….especially if you give her a topic, it's as easy as breathing for her, I'm nit kidding," Maia said

" Okay dear, how are you going to start?" Celine asked. Clary took out a Notebook.

" Okay Celine! Tell me about your husband…from name to how guys met, your first date or anything." Clary told Celine.

" my husband's name is Stephen Herondale…" Celine went on and on about her husband and Clary wrote everything in her Notebook and after they were done, five minutes later Celine saw Clary writing in her Notebook like as if her life depended on it.

" Done" Clary yelled and Celine was shocked

" Maia was not kidding when she said you write lyrics fast…huh," Celine said and Clary showed her the book.

 _ **Hey, Stephen,  
I know looks can be deceiving,  
But I know I saw a light in you.  
And as we walked  
We were talking.  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to.**_

 _ **Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold.  
Hey, Stephen,  
Boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone.**_

 _ **'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain.  
So, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else.  
I can't help myself.**_

 _ **Hey, Stephen,  
I've been holding back this feeling.  
So, I got some things to say to you, ha.  
I seen it all—  
So I thought—  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do.**_

 _ **The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name—  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change.  
Hey, Stephen,  
Why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same.**_

 _ **'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain.  
So, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else.  
I can't help myself.**_

 _ **They're dimming the street lights.  
You're perfect for me. Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so, come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine.**_

 _ **Hey, Stephen,  
I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose.  
All those other girls—  
Well, they're beautiful,  
But would they write a song for you?**_

 _ **I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain.  
So, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else.  
I can't help myself...**_

 _ **...if you look like an angel.  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain.  
So, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else.  
I can't help myself.**_

 _ **Myself.  
Can't help myself.  
I can't help myself.**_

" Wow! It's really good," Celine said

" So, I will send you the recording by tomorrow and I will see you on the 2nd of November, I've got to go, bye," Clary said and shook Celine's hand followed by Maia and got up.

" Clary it was wonderful to meet you and thank you so much for everything you too Maia," Celine said and hugged Clary, which shocked Clary at first but she returned the hug and smiled and Maia and Clary left Takis after settling their bill.

Celine approached her son's table and greeted them all again " hello kids… so, how is your meeting going on? Did Hodge speak to you about the tournament? " Celine asked

" yes, he did but we were actually planning on taking a break for a few months before we returned to tour again because we just finished one, and as much as we love our fans, it can be exhausting." Will replied

" so, mom… how did the meeting go?" Jace asked his mother

" Oh! It went wonderful…. The girls were so sweet and the girl with the red hair, her name is Clary and she wrote a song for your dad in 5 minutes and it turned out amazing. I'm so glad Anita suggested their band," Celine said

" band?" Jon asked

" Oh yeah… it's called the mortal instruments, I googled it online and heard a few of their performances and they were really good, Jon…. That girl Clary looks just like your mother, don't you think," Celine said

Jon paled and replied " I didn't get a good look at her,"

" Oh! But trust me the similarities were uncanny," Celine said

" anyways…I will let you all to it, Jace give me the car keys and grab a ride from someone else….. I have to go meet your father," Celine said and Jace gave the keys and she left.

" The mortal instruments, that is the band that is playing in Magnus's club for Halloween, he said that the band and him were great friends," Alec stated

" Wow…. Maybe fate really wanted Jon to meet his sister," Isabelle said.

" OMG! I can't wait to meet her, I'm sure we are going to be best friends," Isabelle squealed

" yeah, guess fate really wanted us to meet," Jon said, Jace stared at his best friend and thought about that tiny little red head who was his best friend twin sister.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Do not forget to favorite, REVIEW, and alert the story.**

 **Last but not the least the songs that have been mentioned are not mine and belong to their respective artists.**

 **-ShadowN15-**


End file.
